A party gone wild
by TheRocketRules
Summary: KarLena fic. bit AU


Disclaimer: I don't own Supergirl or any of it's characters.

Author's note: this is dedicated to my best friend whom I am really really pissed at at the moment and this was my only way to vent out.

AN 2 : first time writing a sex scene

I am a hard SuperCat fan but this is 10000% SuperCorp because who can't deny the chemistry between Kara and Lena.

RANT OVER NOW LET'S MOVE ON TO THE STORY

"But Kara you have to come. You are my plus one for this gala. You are my girlfriend and I am ready to stop the rumours about us, and I can't do that without you there. I want to dance there with my gorgeous girlfriend and I can't do that if you are not there. So please, pretty please, come with me."

"Oh, fine. Didn't need to bring in the big guns. You know I can't resist your sad puppy eyes. I will come to the gala, but I am dancing only once." Responds Kara and prepares to leave Lena's office.

Time skip to the gala

Kara and Lena are between the last to arrive. When they step out of the limo holding hands all the photographers start taking pictures of them. They enter and the hostess points them towards their table. As the night passes by and many champagne glasses later Kara and Lena are dancing. Kara as promised dances to only one song and they return to the table. Throughout the night Lena is asked to dance by various people, most of them men, and Kara knowing she can't be too much in the spotlight just sits back and watches her girlfriend dance and flirt and sort of grind to these people and can feel her blood beginning to boil. When Lena returns to the table, the look on Kara's face is unreadable which is a surprise on it's own considering her girlfriend is an open book.

The event ends and the driver takes them home. Kara's face is still emotionless. When they enter the apartment everything changes. Lena is taken by surprise as Kara kisses her roughly and passionately. Lena returns the kiss but pulls back in need of air. She wants to ask why but the only thing she sees in Kara's face is lust and want. Kara dives in again and hungrily kisses Lena. "Kara, stop." And Kara obliges and it takes all her strength to pull back and look Lena in the eyes. Kara just looks at Lena with want. "You danced, and flirted and grinded with all these people and I just sat there and did nothing. My blood was boiling, and my veins almost popped out. Do you how much restraint it took me to not bend you over backwards on the dance floor and show everyone you are mine and only mine."

"Oh, Kara, my sweet Kara, I am yours and only yours." And Kara's features brighten almost instantly. "Now, Kara, you mentioned some bending, are you gonna stay true to your word and show me?"

Kara only nods and before Lena can say anything Kara dives and kisses her with as much human strength as possible. She continues assaulting her neck and leaves a trail of wet kisses along the way. As Kara moves from the neck to the shoulders and collarbone Lena says 'bedroom' but that falls on deaf ears. Kara kisses the exposed collarbones and rips the dress to gain access to Lena's perfect breasts. She wastes no time in removing the bra and assaults the left and then the right one with the same amount of attention. She takes one nipple in her mouth and rolls her tongue around it and twists the other nipple with her hand, and then switches around. All of this elicits all kinds of moans from Lena who tells her to speed things up and fuck her brains out already because her centre is throbbing and she can't take the foreplay any more, but Kara doesn't listen and continues to slowly savour every piece of Lena. Kara continues the assault by kissing her perfectly shaped abdomen. The kisses are wet, hot and rough. She descends and with her Lena's panties. She stops for a second to look at Lena. She continues where she left off, just above Lena's pussy. With one hand she spreads Lena's legs and presses the other one to Lena's throbbing centre. She can feel how warm and wet Lena is, and it's all for her. She takes a deep breath and smells Lena's scent. It's intoxicating. She continues where she left off. She kisses her pussy and licks her clit, nibbling and grazing with the teeth. Kara circles the opening with her fingers and thrusts two fingers inside. All she can hear are pleasurable moans from Lena which is only encouraging her even more. She licks and thrusts (with some super speed help) and Lena's breaths become shallower and Kara knows she's close. Kara adds a third finger and says "come baby, come for me". With a few more thrusts and licks Lena comes all over Kara's face. Kara doesn't slow down. She lets Lena ride out the orgasm and then pulls out. As she stands up she fells that Lena is worn out and scoops her up bridal style and takes her to the bedroom. Kara gently places Lena on the bed and lies next to her. "You really did fuck my brain out" says Lena and drifts off.

FIN


End file.
